bloom_and_daphnefandomcom-20200213-history
WinxfairyBloom
information on WinxfairyBloom first joined imvu to have fun on there and meet her allies and Followers and new people Reletionships and Family well engaged to Sky but he isnt on much so that reletionship is going Downhill at times . main and major Imvu Family members Moonlightangelwolf aka Daphne older sister MamaCountyBear mother Queenroyalswagg sister ShayneBadazzSkov Father meggan2247 mother Bethbi69 sister more coming soon Other family supporting family members Jessica5186 Sophiaflame Prince Sky 13 aka Sky fiance and others Best Friends Jessica5186 SophiaFlame Danielle aka Stella Kimmy aka Flora and others External Links http://avatars.imvu.com/Guest_WinxfairyBloom WInxfairyBloom http://avatars.imvu.com/Guest_BloomofthewinxclubBloomoftheWinxClub http://avatars.imvu.com/Guest_BloomPetersWinxClubBloomPetersWinxClub http://avatars.imvu.com/WinxClubBloomPeters http://avatars.imvu.com/WinxClubBloomSirenix http://avatars.imvu.com/realfairyBloomPeters http://avatars.imvu.com/RealPrincessBloom http://avatars.imvu.com/PrincessBloomBloomix http://avatars.imvu.com/BloomPeterssexy http://avatars.imvu.com/BloomPetersBloomix http://avatars.imvu.com/BloomPetersMythix http://avatars.imvu.com/PrincessBloom10 Other Photos and stuff from Imvu and Winx Club 1000px-Sgerg.png Client.php4 (2).jpg 578048 604128052980738 414933488 n.jpg 996702 673243206041634 852999280 n.jpg 1378605 635796323119656 178834397 n.jpg 1239601 690483910981752 568508875 n.jpg 301px-Bloom 1.jpg 262081 174155189391498 586448137 n.jpg Snap 163680883550b0706c0a375.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540764-475-347.jpg 306745 446784842022734 1192637291 n.jpg 60696 123996144418992 545964128 n.jpg 317709 285362914917007 2093978635 n.jpg 1480705 667023223330299 113907002 n.jpg Bloom at daphne s lake by winxfandom-d70pdj1.png.jpg 1530383 580172985404075 1195239587 n.jpg 1478921 577953055626068 844379475 n.jpg 1012251 579225605498813 1161152500 n.jpg Winx.jpeg 82.jpg 20.jpg 7758 652294578142842 1821667744 n.jpg Joined imvu At the age of 23 in rl Winx Club group she got 77or 78 members so far in her own group Team Bloom aka Winx Club group (Imvu) Apperances and Gallery she is a girl with pale white skin like (herself) Bloom Peters on Winx Club Orange hair long or short varies on what outfit she is wearing eye color same on Winx Club mosty wears Dresses ,Skirts. Gowns shoes heels but like on Winx Club Full.jpg Full 2.jpg Snap rAtsZgusV1247458583.jpg Snap kBAAqJFxu5781743574.jpg Snap 1dXctlHKLg924968447.jpg 1623605 1392803917650088 575943408 n.jpg 1907556 1392803934316753 1825283671 n.jpg 1911971 1392803927650087 90316190 n.jpg 1901538 1392804084316738 1859849990 n.jpg 1606396 757410297625652 1065590340 o.jpg 1780054 757409314292417 217003287 o.jpg 1799079 757408944292454 1059130354 o.jpg 1800124 757408600959155 1073736689 o.jpg 1556230 757408027625879 1399866932 o.jpg 1553486 757399784293370 104596917 o.jpg 1799041 757501710949844 1773008635 o.jpg 1781763 757501670949848 1411793935 o.jpg Photos Snap 163680883550b0706c0a375.jpg Snap 174611913850b0721b32770.jpg Snap 68et4JGFCP1577172191.png Snap 194019594950b071f22766e.jpg Client.php4 (2).jpg 1454730 1390952707811851 1172060980 n.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36436888-500-500.jpg Winx.jpeg 82.jpg 20.jpg 996578 579825522105488 1954839619 n.jpg 1425554 578146302273410 1826958175 n.jpg 1478921 577953055626068 844379475 n.jpg 1012251 579225605498813 1161152500 n.jpg Bloom at daphne s lake by winxfandom-d70pdj1.png.jpg 1480705 667023223330299 113907002 n.jpg Bloom mythix.png Vip status nope but people like her Ap and Age Veifry no access passes or age veifed but she is 18+ over Video Imvu Storyline At the start she have to find people who are into making a Winx group with her then she found Kimmy and Danielle and Lisa who would be Flora Stella and Aisha respectfully Kimmy will be Flora Danielle will be Stella Lisa will be Aisha MoonLightAngel will be Daphne of course More Coming soon more Imvu Storyline she has 435 friends so far More coming soon Winx Club photos 1530383 580172985404075 1195239587 n.jpg 1795788 587365868018120 74257746 n.jpg 1425554 578146302273410 1826958175 n.jpg X-Oj2DE5bqw.jpg 1618603_1392803924316754_1013108298_n.jpg mythix.png Goals on Imvu well she must get her Bloomix and Mythix soon on there she got her Bloomix finally Other goals try to find someone who can make her season six outfits the normal outfits Sliders and videos Bloom mythix.png 1480705 667023223330299 113907002 n.jpg Bloom at daphne s lake by winxfandom-d70pdj1.png.jpg 996578 579825522105488 1954839619 n.jpg Other Photos Other Fairy Forms Winx/Charmix enchantix Believix Sophix Lovix Harmonix Sirenix Enemies to be edit later Dark Bloom evil alter ego Imvu DarkwinxBloom Darkwinxbloom Category:Bloom Category:Dragon Flame Category:Royalty Category:Earth Category:Domino Category:Protangonists Category:Fairies Category:Imvu